Winter's Rose
by bleeding scarlet blood
Summary: A Robb Stark Story. The youngest of the Tyrell siblings is carted off to the North, where she is destined to be the Lady of Winterfell. A life she does not want. However, the north is not what it is thought to be...
1. Chapter 1

A family's ambition. Damning. Suffocating.

Set to live a life that is not my own. That is my destiny. To become a broodmare for some 'high class' prick. A few of the top picks my father had chosen were, Lancel Lannister, who in my most gracious, humble opinion, is an idiot. Life would be most dull by his side.

Even Prince Trystane Martell had come up in conversation once or twice. I think life in Dorne would be most interesting. Their culture, and way of thinking is so different! However, Grandmother Olenna does not think I have enough 'pluck' to keep a Dorne prince 'ensnared in my charms'. She thinks Margaery would be better suited.

Being the youngest of my siblings was never easy. I continuously lived in their shadow. Loras was our family's pride and joy, and Margaery had the most potential to snag a coveted alliance. According to grandmother. They all had big dreams of Margaery one day being Queen. She can be the damned queen. She would have to marry that right royal prick, Joffrey. All my best wishes!

Therefore, in the meantime my father scoured to find me a husband that would bring 'satisfactory' gain to the Tyrells. Because that's all I was. Satisfactory. My embroidery was satisfactory. My singing was satisfactory. My skills in etiquette was satisfactory. Even my wit and cunning was satisfactory. My grandmother was not one to mince her words.

My life was satisfactory. But I wanted more. I wanted greatness. I wanted what Loras and Margaery was destined for. Greatness. I wanted the adventure that Loras will surely have. The grace and elegance Margaery will have.

Going North will not get me that. I will not have adventure with those barbaric northern men. So stoic.

So, you can see why I say my family's ambition is damning. Because I'm damned to one day be the Lady of Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

White. As far as the eye can see. It coated everything. There was no colour to be seen. It was so dreary and drab. Especially when compared to my home in Highgarden. I've never more missed vibrant colours than I do now.

I don't even want to get started on the cold. It was inescapable. The chill seeped into my bones and held me prisoner. The layers I wore mattered not.

"We've almost arrived mi'lady" I heard a masculine voice loudly announce outside the carriage.

"Thank the gods." I muttered as I huddled further into myself.

A few moments passed before I felt the carriage come to a stop. I stared at my handmaidens with my sky-blue orbs. Brow arched, I tilt my head. "Do you think it's too late to turn back?". My handmaiden Lorelle giggled at me. "Only by a little bit, mi'lady". I nod solemnly.

The door to the carriage swung open, and a Tyrell guard peeked inside. "They are waiting." He announced as he held his hand out to me. Crisp air filled my lungs as I took his hand. I was momentarily blinded before I adjusted. I reluctantly admit that Winterfell is more than I expected. For one, it was larger than I imagined. I assumed that being so far up north, there wouldn't need to be a castle this big. Surely there wouldn't be that many people?

Turning my attention across the courtyard, I spot them. The Starks. Lord Stark is as I imagined. Standing stoic and proud. His wife faithfully by his side, with a young one clutching at her skirts. Standing tall beside them was whom I assumed would be the man I would be chained to for the rest of my days. I studied him as best I could from the distance. It was hard to tell with him wearing a heavy furred cloak, but his body seemed broad and strong. And he seemed handsome enough, from a distance of course. The true test will be when I see him up close.

I straighten my back, and make my way over. I've nearly made it before I slip, quickly righting my balance before I fall. "Damn it" I curse under my breathe. I hear a distinct snort, my eyes snapping to the source. My future husband. His mouth is pressed in a suppressed smile, his blue eyes shining with amusement. He does have quite beautiful eyes. I study him. He has auburn curls, neatly trimmed. His face looks smooth to the touch, no stubble in sight. My luck could be worse.

Lord Stark clears his throat, drawing my attention back to him. He gives a small smile while holding out his hand. "Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Evelyn." He drops a soft kiss to my hand. I smile, "An honour, truly Lord Stark."

I turn my attention to his wife, who smiles warmly. "We will try our best to make you feel welcome and at home for the duration of your stay."

"This is my eldest son, Robb." Lord Stark introduced. My eyes turned back to Robb. He smiled warmly. "I do hope you come to love Winterfell, Lady Evelyn." He spoke softly before he dropped a swift, soft kiss to the back of my hand. Just as I was about to turn my attention to the young lady by his side, whom I assumed was his sister, Lady Stark demanded my attention.

"We have your chambers set up. Robb can escort you, while servants unload the carriages of your belongings. You may want to rest before the feast we are having tonight."

"Oh, Very well." I smiled, then took Robbs offered arm.

"Watch your step, you wouldn't want to slip and fall." Robb whispered as he led us away, a teasing smile adorning his face. I turned to him, pretending to be affronted. "Lord Robb! Are you mocking me?!"

He chuckled. "Not at all. And please, just Robb." He led us inside, ever being the gentleman as he held the door for us. He offered his arm once more. "We are to be married. And I hope our marriage will be a pleasant one, at the very least. I want us to be familiar and comfortable with each other. And I think the first step is to be on a given name basis." He turned to me with a smile. His words radiated warmth and sincerity.

I simply stared into his blue eyes. Gods, they were beautiful. I was thrown off guard, something I hadn't expected. I had all these theory's and assumptions, and so far, they all nearly proved to be wrong. Everything, right down to the temperature of the keep. It's wasn't horrid or drafty at all. It was surprisingly warm. Well, warmer than expected. There was still a certain bite to the air.

"That would make me happy, Robb." I give a small smile in return. We lapsed into a silence as he led me up the stairs. As we turned a corner, down a hallway, he broke the silence. "Mother wanted to throw a feast in your honor. And for it to be a chance for you to meet the residents of the keep."

We stopped in front of a wooden door. He gently turned the knob and opened the door. He stepped in, then gestured for me to enter. He stayed by the doorway as I stepped further inside. There was a fire already roaring in the fireplace. The room wasn't overly large. But there was a cozy, homey feel to it. The bed was covered in pillows and furs. It was most inviting.

Robb must have seen me eying up the bed, for he laughed. "You must be tired. Rest up. The feast isn't fore a while yet. She will send someone up before then to help you freshen up. Is there anything you require?"

I turned to him. He wasn't smiling but his face still seemed open and pleasant. "No, thank you."

He nodded before bowing slightly. He turned to the door, before turning back to me, his hand resting on the knob. "I will have the servants store your belongings in an empty room for now. I won't let them disturb your rest."

I smile. "Thank you, Robb." He smiled before exiting, shutting the door softly behind him.

I turn to the bed, unseeing. So far, I have been nothing but wrong. Winterfell was not an ugly, dreary small castle. It was quite beautiful. True, in a way it was dreary, just because it lacked the vibrant colours of Highgarden. Snow blanketed the land. So, everything was white, and grey. With some browns and greens peaking through. But it was not as bad as I imagined. The sky was clear, a beautiful blue. The inside of the keep was not plain, covered in frost and cold beyond comprehension.

And so far, my husband was not some dull, cold man. I was under the impression northern men were solemn and dull. Those were the stories. Yet, Robb radiated a warmth. There was a stoniness to him when I first arrived and viewed him from across the courtyard. But it easily melted away in seconds. It was the same with Lord Stark. He had the rumoured stoniness then he revealed a slight warmth. It was all unexpected.

Maybe being stuck up north wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps I wouldn't be bored out of my mind.

 **So, it is I. For years, I lost the passion to write, only for it to come back unexpectedly and briefly. Whereas, when I was younger, writing and reading nourished my soul. I still read constantly. But writing I haven't done for awhile.**

 **My other stories…. Let's be honest. Those won't be done for awhile.**

 **Lots has happened to me in the past years. I was diagnosed with Melanoma. (Skin Cancer….the nasty one). That was not a good time. I then booked a trip to London. I've always wanted to travel. I have some parts paid off, but not all. That's been stressful haha. And just recently I was in a collision (Not my fault) and my vehicle was totaled off. And then not being able to work because of injuries. And trying to save money which is hard when you're not working. I have a moth to figure shit out hahaha. Its just been not a fun time lately hahaha. Everyone has ups and downs and I'm just in a down.**

 **But I remember the joy writing used to bring me. The joy, confidence and satisfaction. Getting chapters done, having readers enjoy my writing. It did good for me, and I could use a little of that again lol. My writing skills are a bit rusty, so please bare with me.**

 **Let me know what you think. If you have anything you would like to see. Constructive criticism is welcome, flaming is not.**

 **Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Tyrell!" I heard Lorelle's voice softly. It sounded muffled. I felt my shoulder shake. "You must wake. The feast is to begin shortly!" She urged me.

"Nooo" I whined from under the furs. I was so cozy. "You must!" she shook me urgently. I growled as I sat up, and turned to her with a glare. Her eyes widened. "We must fix your hair! You cannot be seen by your betrothed like that!" She pulled me from the bed, my legs getting tangled in the linens.

"It's not that bad, I'm sure he will see it in a worse state in the future." I grumbled as I sat down at the small vanity in the corner.

I heard her gasp. I looked at her expression in the mirror. She seemed horrified…what…?

"Lady Evelyn! You cannot say things like that! It is not lady-like!" She sounded positively scandalized. For only being a few years older than me, you would think she was an old crone with the way she spoke.

"What?! If we are to be married, and share chambers, he will see me when I wake." I argued. I continued to stare at her reflection. She quietly cleared her throat, then went to brush my hair. Were her cheeks flushed? Whatever for?

I continued to watch her, as she pointedly focused on my locks. It suddenly dawned on me. Oh ho! This was too funny.

"Lorelle!" I purposefully sound as affronted and scandalized as I possibly could. She immediately tensed and froze. "I cannot believe that is where your mind immediately went!"

"My apologies." She mumbled as she went back to brushing through my hair. I tsk'd. "That hadn't entered my mind at all." I nod firmly. "I'm a lady!"

Lorelle immediately snorted. We both began to laugh, and all was good once more. "How would you like your hair, Lady Evelyn?" She asked as she carefully set my brush down on the vanity. I studied my reflection. "Just simply pull it back. I'm not here to impress anyone."

I watched as her mouth dropped open slightly. Lorelle shut it, shook her head slightly and went to do as I asked. She pulled it into a looser, low pony tail. Perfect. I stood from my seat, forcing Lorelle back. I turned to her. "Shall we go?"

She turned her eyes to my light pink gown. It had wrinkles from both the trip and my nap. "You must change." She told me. I sighed. "My things are in a different room." She watched me expectedly. "I don't know which one…" I spoke slowly. She sighed while rolling her eyes. She quickly turned and went to the door. She rushed out and down the hall, abandoning me in my room.

"Does that mean I can go…?" I asked quietly into the stillness of the room. I stood silently for a few more moments, before making my way to the door. Just as I arrived at the door way, I heard hurried footsteps. I peeked out, seeing Lorelle hurrying towards me with two male servants behind her, carrying one of my clothing trunks.

She pushed past me, grabbing my wrist firmly and pulling me behind her and out of the servant's way. "Whatever is in that one will have to do. We don't have time to get the others." She said as they set it down. I thanked them as they bowed before leaving. She quickly threw the top open, and immediately began going through everything. She would hold one up, and immediately dismiss it. She finally settled on a light grey gown. "There, its formal enough for the feast and you will fit in." She said as she stood, holding it up for me to see. It was nice enough, with a darker grey embroidery lining the hem and bodice. The design was vines. Made by yours truly.

I nodded before beginning to quickly strip myself of my simple pink gown. We quickly made work of the lacing and buttons of the grey gown. As Lorelle finished, she turned me around and checked the neckline, making sure it laid flatly against my chest. She looked at my face. "What about make up?"

I stepped away from her, and quickly slapped my cheeks a few times. "There, now I have colour. Let's go now" I turned and rushed from the room. I did not even know why I was in such a hurry to get to the hall where the feast was held. I didn't even know where it was…

With that thought, I paused. I looked at my surroundings. I was at the end of the hall. I turned around and saw Lorelle following me. She shook her head when she noticed me turn to her. "Follow me." She instructed.

She led me down the stairs, and down a few other hallways. She led me out the building. The air was much chillier now that the sun was beginning to set. She quickly led me across the roads to another building that was larger. "It's quicker this way" She explained.

As we walked down a larger hallway, I heard many voices get louder. My stomach fluttered. We entered the room, and I saw many unfamiliar faces seated at tables, conversing amongst themselves. None notice me enter. I felt Lorelle tap my shoulder, as I turned to her, she subtly pointed to a table closer to the back of the room. It was the main table that the Stark family sat at. They were all there, laughing and chatting. I made my way over to them alone. Lord Stark noticed me first. He continued to smile.

"Lady Evelyn. Please have a seat. The food will be served shortly." He said as he pointed to the seat that was between Robb and Sansa.

"Thank you, Lord Stark." I gave a curtsy. I turned to his wife, and smiled. "Lady Stark" I greeted as I curtsied. I then followed his instructions and went to the empty seat. Robb smiled as he stood up "Evelyn" He greeted as he pulled my chair back for me. "Robb" I smiled before I sat down, allowing him to smoothly push the chair closer to the table. He sat down beside me. "Did you rest?" he inquired softly.

"I did. I was reluctant to leave the cozy warmth the furs provided." I told him as he waved over a servant.

He laughed softly. "The furs do provide a nice warmth. The mornings are always the worst to wake up, I find. You're warm, yet you know the air in the room is chilled."

The servant handed me a newly filled cup of wine. "Thank you" I said as he bowed before slinking away. I took a sip, and immediately made a face. I was not wrong about the wine. I had imagined it would be strong, and sour. Very unlike the sweet taste of wine back home in The Reach.

"Is something wrong?" Robb asked with a smile. He knew what the face was about.

I smacked my lips. I held the cup up, admiring the design on the sides. My mouth was still screwed from the taste. I heard Robb chuckle. "I was not wrong about that." Was all I said before I put the cup down.

"Wrong about what?" He asked as he leaned towards me in his chair, his arm casually resting on the chairs arm.

"I imagined the wine and ale of the North would be strong, sour yet slightly bitter. I was not wrong."

Robb only laughed. "I supposed it would be strong compared to your weak, fruity southern drinks." He teased.

I scoffed as I turned my eyes to him. His blue eyes glinted mischievously, a little smirk curling his lips. "Have you even had the pleasure of having southern wine? A good Arbor?" I arched a brow.

"I can't say I have."

"Then don't open your mouth when you know nothing." I arched my brow. Immediately a laugh burst past his lips. His smirk evolved into a full-blown grin. "As you say, Lady Evelyn." He chuckled. He straightened back in his chair, reaching for his own wine. He smiled at me before taking a sip.

I straightened slightly as well, unaware I had even slouched towards him. I turned to my left, and noticed Lady Sansa sitting quietly. She notices me look towards her, and smiled big. "Lady Evelyn" She greeted demurely.

"Lady Sansa, you look beautiful tonight." And she did. Her hair was done up in an intricate hair style using numerous braids. Her dress was a beautiful pine green, that was a modest cut. She wore no jewelry, but she didn't need it. She was lovely, and she would only grow to be lovelier. She smiled big, soaking up my compliment. "Thank you, Lady Evelyn." She spoke politely. "I like that shade of grey. It has a blue hue to it. And the embroidery was done expertly. Did you do it yourself?" She inquired. Ah, so it was going to be this type of conversation, was it?

"I did. It took me a long, long while to complete. I'm not a natural at embroidery." Without even thinking, I took a sip of my wine. I tried to hold my grimace. I must have not succeeded because Sansa gave a small smile. I heard Robb give a breathy chuckle. I snapped my eyes to him, and he just smirked. I turned back to Sansa. "As I was saying, it took me forever to complete. My grandmother forced me to attend extra classes on embroidery until my skills were 'satisfactory'. So, during those classes I made this dress." I finished.

"Well, you did a very good job." Sansa complimented. I dipped my head in thanks. "I appreciate that."

I turned my attention back to the room. Everyone seemed joyful, and relaxed. Many laughed as they conversed. The doors to the room opened, and many servants trailed in. They began setting up and serving food. They first made their way to our table, filling plates and placing them in front of us. Refilling our cups.

Everyone immediately dug in. Especially Robb. He still ate with manners and was polite. But you would think he hadn't ate in a week with the speed he cut everything and chewed. Sansa was the perfect picture of a lady as she ate. I grabbed my eating utilises and followed suit. I do not think I achieved the grace she did, however.

I was nearly done my meal, when Robb turned to me. "Was it to your liking?" He asked. I looked at his plate, finding it unsurprisingly cleaned off. "It is. A bit more meat than I'm used to." And a bit plainer, but of course I didn't mention that. "Up north, we tend to eat food that fill our bellies quicker and help keep weight on" He explained.

"And not having suitable climate to grow different vegetables and fruits" I said.

"What makes you say that?" He furrowed his brow, but still had a small smile.

"Well, with the cold and frozen ground. I assume you can't grow and harvest much here"

Robb shook his head. "We still manage to grow many different fruits and vegetables. I suppose not the variety that the south has, but we make do. We grow quite a few right here in Winterfell in the gardens. I'll show you tomorrow. We also grow different herbs and flowers, as well."

I was stunned. "Truly?"

He laughed at my expression. "I know the rumours say we are a barren wasteland, but it's not that bad. I'll prove it tomorrow."

I smile. "I look forward to it." I push my chair back to stand. Robb scrambles to follow suit, helping pull my chair further. "I think it best I retire for the night. I'm still rather exhausted from my journey."

Robb nodded. "I can understand that. I'll escort you back to your room." He grabbed a heavy furred cloak that hung on the back of his chair. He draped it over his left arm, before offering me his right. I curled my arm around his, feeling the solidness under my fingers as he escorted me out. We were quiet as we glided down the hall. Just as we reached the door that would lead us outside he stopped us. He turned to me with the cloak and draped it over my shoulders.

"It's much colder at night" was all he said before offering me his arm once more. "What about you? You shouldn't suffer because I didn't have the forethought or intelligence to bring a cloak"

He smiled down at me. "I'm a Stark. Blood of a wolf runs through my veins." He paused, "Along with ice." He teased. "I can handle a few moments of cold."

"As you say, Lord Robb." I smirked, causing him to laugh softly.

It was a comfortable silence as we entered through the door of my building. He was ever the gentleman, holding the door for me. He was raised well. Loras didn't even hold doors for any of us, Grandmother Olenna being the exception. When we were out with other families and bannermen, he was a perfect gentleman, but it was all an act. I love my brother Loras, he had a kind heart, but he spent most of his time watching his back, worrying what people thought and noticed about him. I'm sure he would grow out of it though. I'm sure it was just the insecurity of him being different. I couldn't help but wonder if Robb was similar, only in the way of putting on a good show, of course.

Robb patiently led me up the steps, and down the hall to my room. We came to a stop by my door. I turned to him. He silently watched me. A few stray auburn curls fell over his forehead, but he didn't seem to worry about them. His cheeks and jawline had slight stubble now. And his eyes….gods, his eyes.

He reached for my hand, and slowly brought it to his lips. He laid a lingering kiss on the back, eyes watching me the entire time. "Good night, Evelyn." He whispered before reaching over, and gently opening my door.

I swallow. "Good night, Robb." I spoke softly before slipping into my room. I quietly shut the door behind me, only seconds later hearing his retreating footsteps.

This isn't at all what I expected.

 **I'm on a roll!**

 **I'm trying to be motivated and commit to this story. I know where I want to go, and I want to get the ball rolling.**

 **It's hard to write however when you have a new kitten haha! I've had him three weeks but boy is he busy!**

 **I'm not good with images, so if anyone wants to make a new cover/banner for this story, please! I give you full credit haha.**

 **Grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
